Oh Boy another Misadventure! Who goes to a what now!
by Optimusa
Summary: Read and find out. Shinichi was confused by the two enigmas that were his teacher and newest classmate. He thought he knew his teacher but with this new guy's arrival everything has been skewed. Rated T for my Oc's mouth


**Hello everybody Optimusa here! Now I apologize for not updating. And what you are about to read is completely out of sequence with the rest of the timeline.**

** Here are some things about the story that you need to know**

**I didn't write a background because I am lazy and I thought it would be fun if you readers made up your own.**

**For Himoto's appearance please go my deviantart page.**

**This story has mostly OCs.**

**I have put a shitload of references in it.**

**I did research. (to people who know me in real life) yes I did research.**

**There will be yokai as mad as that sounds.**

**If you feel that my OC, Zena, is Mary-sueish please let me know. I have tried really hard to not do that.**

**If you see any grammar errors that are not blatantly obvious please let me know so that I can correct them.**

**Optimus is VERY Out of Character! I tried to make him similar yet different to the fanfic Ops before him. He tries to keep a facade but spending a few years with his (at least in my head and in my fics) sister cracks his stoic mask. Zena knows from experience that bottling up your emotions can, will, and has backfired, more like erupted. Letting off some steam and doing something fun is just the thing Optimus needs. So Zena will kidnap him, bribe him, and trick him into doing things with her. And if he glares or yells at her then she counts that as success because if he is yelling then that means he isn't bottling up his aggression. She ticks him off on purpose. Despite her less then subtle methods she really does care about her little brother.**

**And if anyone can correct me on my Japanese please by all means do so! I am trying to learn Japanese. So the help is appreciated.**

**Alright enough of the chitchat, On to the disclaimer!**

**Zena: Optimusa does not own Transformers or any animes referenced. Transformers is owned by Hasbro. She only owns me and the story. The artwork on her deviantart page is co-owned with her best friend Unmei-chan.**

**Optimus: She is the one who made my personality for this universe however. I do NOT enjoy her methods of getting me to relax and have fun.**

**Optimusa and Zena: They work do they not?**

**Optimus: *glares***

**And Lio Convoy randomly falls out of a random portal into a random position.**

**Chap 1: The new blue at school**

_"Attention students! As you all know class 3-A will be going to Mount Fuji tomorrow. Class 3-B however, will be going to Mount Ashibetsu in Hokkaido. Your teachers will give you your assignments once you reach your destination. Well that ends the morning announcements!"_ The jovial, middle aged voice concluded.

(We now move to class 3-B)

One thing that a majority of the students at Ryuuseki Highscool had to agree on was the teacher of class 3-B. Her long brown hair, which was usually in a bun, looked like silk. Her warm, chocolate eyes, and her hourglass figure. But what they liked the most about her was her personality. Strict when teaching but friendly and warm when someone is confused and needs help, she was so sweet, warm, and funny. Everyone could tell how motherly she was even though she had no children of her own. Her gentle voice was like music. She never hesitates to help someone. Her intelligence was staggering she knew four other languages besides Japanese: Latin, English, Swahili, and unbeknownst to many Esperanto. Many girls see her as a role model. Boys see her as the type of women they want to marry. But in a few days, unknown to them, they will see the _real_ her.

**Shinichi's POV (My first new OC, he is kinda the main character, hope ya like him)**

I, Arisawa Shinichi, am confused, and it's not because of the equations on the board. No, the reason I'm confused is because of the guy sitting next to me. There is just something about him that screams strange and enigma. It was so odd seeing him walk into the classroom. (Cue flashback)

**Flashback time!**

_The first thing I noticed about him was his blue hair, blue friggin hair! It almost looked fluffy. He was dressed in our school uniform: gray gold lined jacket with three pockets, a red shirt underneath, and slate gray pants. He also had blue headphones around his neck connected to a red MP3 in his left pocket. Around his neck was a black choker with a bright blue stone in the center. But then I made eye contact with the blue enigma. Icy aqua met curious slate. _'Holy crap! They're the same color as Hyoryuu's', _I thought to myself. and in case you're wondering Hyoryuu is my favorite musician. She got that name because of her white hair and icy blue eyes. I was drawn out of my thoughts by the new guy introducing himself. "My name is Ryuuton Himoto" I swear I've heard that name before, but where? "Likes and dislikes Himoto-kun." My teacher, Fubuki-sensei reminded. "… Understood. My hobbies are: listening to music, reading, and working at my part time job. My likes are: my family, friends, and books. My dislikes: bullies, people who abuse their power, and traitors." Me and my classmates were expecting something… I don't know, punkish? "Alright Himoto-kun now please take your seat next to…" I felt Fubuki-sensei's eyes land on me. " Ah! Shinichi-kun! Shinichi-kun please raise your hand" So I did. Maybe I could figure out this new blue enigma at my school._

**End of Flashback**

"Alright class, time to go over the answers. Shinichi-kun could you come up and… do… Shinichi-kun?" I felt a hand tap my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Thank you Himoto-kun. Now Shinichi-kun could you do problem #3 for us?" "Oh sorry Fubuki-sensei." I apologized. "Don't worry about it." She says this with a giggle and that warm smile of hers. Kami her name is ironic. I stood up to walk to the board when Fubuki-sensei asked, "Oh and Shinichi-kun?" "Yes?" I replied. "Do you think you could stare at Himoto-kun less?" Wait I was staring at him? "Sorry about that Himoto-san. I didn't mean to." I apologized, again. Is this gonna become a running gag? He simply glanced at me and waved his hand in a don't worry gesture. I don't think he talks much.

'**Himoto's' POV (Can you figure out who Fubuki and Himoto really are?)**

My sister must be the greatest enigma since the Iacon relics. Was drugging me really necessary? Knowing her the answer is most likely yes. Why did she force me to attend a human school? (Cue flashback)

**Flashback initiated**

_The first thing that told me something was wrong was the lack of programs coming online. Second, I was laying on something soft. My berth is not soft. Third was the unfamiliar ceiling and sunlight. _'I must be in human form. . . Zena knocked me out.' _was my first thought. My second thought was _'Why? Why did she knock me out?'. _I wouldn't get my answers by lying in bed. So I got up and removed the covers. 'That fragging-!' I was annoyed. Scratch that I was slagged off. Zena had dressed me in human sleepwear that was light blue and dotted with the Autobot symbol. I moved to the wardrobe to see if my normal clothes were in there. Instead what I found was a silver and gray school uniform. Attached to it was a note. The soon to be burnt piece of paper read, __"Dear Little Brother, I have enrolled you in Ryuuseki High. You have 2 hours to get here. Ja ne!"_ _The paper was then turned to ash. But I got dressed anyway and went downstairs. As soon as my peddes touched the last step I smelled something delicious. Following my nose to the kitchen, I found a Japanese style breakfast. And right next to said food, sitting there almost smugly, was another note. __"Eat quickly in twenty minutes then go back up to your bedroom and open the window."__ And if you are wondering why I was so calm in what was obviously not my dwelling. The reason is this, Zena's scent was all over the place. This means that this is her home and by relation, mine._

_After eating the admittedly delicious meal I went back to the room I was previously in. I opened the window and waited. Not even a second later I heard a sound from below the window. I stuck my head out to see if I could spot what made the sound. I felt a sudden weight on my right audio. I pulled my head back in. The weight fluttered off my audio receptor to perch on the desk. I identified it as a dove, an amethyst eyed one in fact. It had a note tied to its leg. It cooed at me and then lifted its leg. I untied the note from its thin leg. The note read, __"Grab the object on your right audio. Put it on. And look in a mirror. And don't get lost on your way to school."__ I did as told. I felt fabric. I unwound the fabric my audio and looked at it. It was a choker. It was very simple in design. Smooth black cloth and a bright blue stone in the middle. I knew it was a device of some sort I could barely feel the wires underneath the fabric. I had my suspicions but put it on anyway. There was usually a method to my sister's madness. I looked in the nearest mirror. My eyes widened in amazement. '_I-I look normal. Well as normal as a human with blue hair can look.'_ The choker was a hologram projector. I wondered if it was like a cybertronian's holoform capabilities. I tried touching the side of my head but instead of feeling warm flesh I felt the cool metal of my audio receptor. My hair was down instead of a spiky mess. Granted it was still messy. I checked the time. _'Scrap!'_I ran downstairs grabbed a bag near the door and hurried out the door._

**End of Flashback**

Being an organic without a GPS can be hard. Long story short I was almost late. When I arrived the teachers gave me looks of anxiety. As if they thought I was some sort of delinquent. I noticed when I introduced myself as Himoto Ryuuton and said my likes and dislikes, that my new classmates were slightly surprised. A boy with black hair and gray eyes was staring at me with barely restrained curiosity. Sister must have noticed as well because she told me to sit next to him, after she called his name. Shinichi… One Truth. From the way his eyebrows are scrunched I'd say he is trying to figure me out. *Sigh* Humans are sometimes too curious.

'**Fubuki-sensei's' POV**

Shinichi-kun staring at 'Himoto-kun' was pretty funny. Himoto isn't used to being stared at. I could practically _hear _the cogs in Shinichi's head. Heh-heh he is way too much like his anime counterpart, minus the Holmes and soccer obsession. I just hope I can keep my students safe on the field trip tomorrow. But an upside is that I will finally be able to go home after 50 years! And maybe Himoto will drop that stupid mask of his and enjoy himself. Good thing I have all our stuff packed. But for the moment I better distract Shinichi. Himoto looks as if he is about to be swarmed by fangirls. Oh wait he is.

**Shinichi's POV**

It was lunch now and I noticed Himoto-san wasn't eating. Oh it seems Fubuki-sensei noticed as well. She places a bento on his desk and says, "You left this at home. Ratchet delivered it to the office." Who's Ratchet? I saw Himoto-san's eyes widen a fraction in what I think is disbelief. I then heard him whisper, "Ratchet is in on this as well?!" Fubuki-sensei just gave him a smile. Did his eye just twitch? Fubuki-sensei then returned to her desk so she could eat her own bento. "Grrrrrr…" I froze and looked back to Himoto-san. Did he seriously just growl? He sounded exactly like an angry dog! He was glaring ferociously at his unwrapped bento. The lid had a strange, red, facelike symbol on it. Himoto-san was reading a letter. I couldn't see it because in order to see it I would have to invade his personal space and I'm not that kind of guy. So I asked instead, "What is it about that letter that ticks you off so much?" Himoto-san flinched ever so slightly and looked at me. "My friends from work repeatedly tell me to relax or lighten up. It is getting to be quite troublesome." I was not expecting an entire sentence nor the formal way he spoke. He is so not a punk. I then heard a shy female voice and then my view of Himoto-san was replaced with a giggling school girl's backside.

"H-h-h-hi Ryu-ouji." I heard the girl say. Prince Dragon? Really? He's been here less than a day and already the guy's got fangirls. Lucky bastard. "Uh hello to you as well." Did I hear wrong? Or does Himoto-san sound SHY?! And like lightening almost all of my female classmates were surrounding him like a flock of seagulls. What I heard was this; Girl A: Did you dye your hair? Can I touch it? Girl B: You know you're really hot, right? Girl C: Do you have a girlfriend? Girl D: Are your eyes natural?

"Girls." They froze and turned to look at Fubuki-sensei. "Would you mind giving Himoto-kun some space? He's a little claustrophobic." Her voice was warm like normal, but there was a hint of a threat in it. I looked at her face it was almost exactly like that captain lady from a supernatural manga I read once. The girls seemed to get the message 'cause they went right back to their seats. Himoto-san looked relieved. I just don't understand why Fubuki-sensei was overprotective all of a sudden. I looked at Himoto-san and Fubuki-sensei more closely. Specifically I looked at their faces and height. 'OH NO FREAKING WAY!?'

**Himoto's POV**

Why were those femmes surrounding me like that?! And why did it feel like they were stripping me?! Ugh! No matter what species I am never going to understand femmes. Thank Primus Zena told them to leave me alone. Although was the underlying threat and claustrophobia needed? I noticed Shinichi was staring at me again he keeps glancing back and forth between Zena and me. 'Good Primus! He's starting to figure it out!' I thought. I then saw the boy's eyes widen considerably. His hand then grabbed my wrist. Thankfully everyone else was talking and didn't notice. I could pull away if I wanted to but I still haven't gotten used to my strength in this form. I was being dragged towards my sister's desk. I can most likely predict what he is going to do next. "Fubuki-sensei could I talk to you and Himoto-san for a moment, alone?" I was right. We're fragged. (He kind of pessimistic isn't he?)

**Shinichi's POV**

Fubuki-sensei looked to Himoto-san and he looked back. There seemed to be a world of communication between them. "Alright then let's go to the roof." She whispered. Louder, she addressed the class, "Everyone, Shinichi-kun and I are going to give Himoto-kun a tour of the school ok?" **"HAI!" **We then headed to the roof. We encountered a few teachers, Fubuki-sense telling them the same thin. Once we reached the rooftop, Fubuki-sensei locked the door and waited for me to speak. "Are you two brother and sister?" Blunt I know. They gave each other the same look of 'should we?' Himoto-san sighed, "Yes but let our classmates figure it out for themselves." I nodded and before Fubuki-sensei unlocked the door I came up with one more question. "Himoto-san is your hair natural?" "Yes it is." After talking a bit more we actually did go on a tour of the school.

After the tour, which was interesting to say the least, everyone kept staring at Himoto-san's hair. I have never heard one question repeated so much. We went back to our classroom to find it a disaster area. Spitballs, pieces of chalk, erasers… was that my bookbag? Were flying all over the place! I looked at Fubuki-sensei and got a teensy bit frightened. Her eyes were hidden by the glare on her glasses but I'm sure they were narrowed. And her eyebrow was twitching. And she had a full on scowl. Himoto-san tapped my shoulder , then covered his ears. I did the same and boy am I glad I did! **"THAT. IS. ENOUGH!" **Holy crap that was loud! My classmates froze mid pitch. "Now who is going to explain how this happened? And this better be the first time!" she demanded. My childhood friend Yamada Shiemi complied, "We got bored waiting so we decided to play some games, it escalated from there, sorry."

Fubuki-sensei just sighed, "Not much I can do if you kids were just playing. Now while I go to the office to print out some papers all of you clean this mess up." She then left the room while massaging her temples. We felt pretty bad, and I didn't even do anything! I looked at the carnage. Where do we even start? Desks were on their sides or tangled into forts. There was shredded paper and spitwads everywhere! Chalk was scattered around and is… I blinked… is that a ceiling tile? I looked around the room. And where the heck is my bookbag?!

**Himoto's POV**

My new 'classmates were lost on where to begin. I inwardly sighed, knowing they wouldn't be finished by the time Zena got back. "Anyone who was spitting wads, you clean them up. The people who did a majority of the paper shredding, clean that up. People who messed with the chalk and desks, same thing. Shinichi-san and I will help." The humans actually listened. I thought for sure at least one would argue. "Who do you think you are blueberry-boy?! You think you can order us around like some kind of army man? Yamabuchi Kabuto don't take orders from nobody!" and I spoke too soon. The insult I could ignore, I have been called _far _worse. Hopefully Zena would be back soon.

**Fubuki-sensei's POV**

I cannot believe they did that! Oh well, hopefully Himoto-kun can straighten them out. I just hope Yamabuchi doesn't pick a fight. . . why do I feel like that's not the case? Better hurry back then. Whoops can't forget their punishment homework!

As I neared the classroom I heard Yamabuchi cursing. I opened the door. Yep, I was right. Yamabuchi was fighting Himoto-kun, _'More like_ failing _to fight.' I _swear if this was an anime I would have a major sweatdrop moment. The kids hadn't noticed me yet so I stood for a minute to watch. No matter how hard Yamabuchi tried he could not land a single hit. Himoto-kun was as stoic as ever. But even after millennia apart I can still read him. He was _bored_. Yamabuchi decided to throw one final punch at Himoto-kun's face. What Himoto-kun did in response amazed everyone but me since he did the same in our training sessions. '_Little badass.'_ I thought. He had jumped and landed in a crouch on mountain of meat's arm, chin in his hand. I decided to interfere at this point. "Yamabuchi! Himoto! Explain now." I ordered using my 'exasperated teacher' voice. Yamabuchi actually looked a little peakid. He must be remembering his little run in with the 'white haired demon lady' as he calls me. And no I didn't beat him up just scolded him. Of course, I never let him know that his teacher is said demon lady. Himoto-kun started to explain, "Everyone was confused on where to start cleaning up so I formulated a plan. Yamabuchi-san opposed this, called me a blueberry and challenged me to a fight. All I have done is dodge." Yamabuchi glared at him. "Yamabuchi! Detention! With your father! March!" I ordered, yes ordered. I do NOT condone violence in my classroom.

**Shinichi's POV (again)**

The rest of the day was relatively normal, fortunately. I was walking home when I noticed Himoto-san ahead. "Oi! Himoto-san! Matte o!" I called out. He stopped and turned around. "Yes?", he sounded a bit tired. Which I completely understand and envy at the same time as weird as that sounds; the girls would not stop ogling him. And during 6th period one of the office secretaries came to deliver the train tickets and passes to Mt. Ashibetsu. She saw Himoto-san and I swear I saw her lick her lips. Brrrr, man that was creepy. Me and my classmates then found out something new about Fubuki-sensei: she HATES pedophiles. "Ms. Ashizawa, if you don't mind, would you please leave? _Immediately._" Fubuki-sensei is _scary _when she's mad. She was holding her pointer so hard it snapped clean in half! Her face was scarier though. It was a forced smile. Her eyes were closed and her eye was twitching. Needless to say Ms. Ashizawa _ran_. Speaking of Fubuki-sensei, we're neighbors, so that means Himoto-san and I will be walking home together. For the third time today I felt my shoulder get tapped. "Huh? Nani?", I said oh so intelligently. "You were staring at me again." Did Himoto-san, did he look annoyed. It's hard to tell. The guy's face has barely changed all day. "Sorry, again. You _do_ live with Fubuki-sensei right?" I inquired. "I assume so since there was food on the table this morning and smug little notes in her writing." He responded, ok _now_ his expression changed. It went from stoic to very annoyed very quickly, as in I blinked and he was stoic again._ 'uuhh ok, didn't know sensei could be smug'_ I said to myself. "Then that means we're neighbors." Himoto-san just nodded. Oh yeah, he _really_ doesn't talk much. We soon arrived at our destination. "Mata ne, Himoto-san!", I said, Himoto-san just waved back. I closed the door behind me and went to my room to start my homework and get ready for the field trip tomorrow.

**Fubuki's POV**

I had just finished grading some papers when my cellphone rang. Yes, I am a shapeshifting alien and I have an ordinary, human cellphone, deal with it. I looked at the caller ID and yep it's my brother. I was expecting him to call. "'Sup, little bro?" I answered with my real voice tone.

Do not 'sup little bro' me. Why did you enroll me in a human school?

"'Cause ya need to relax and I want you to have a normal life. Is that so wrong?" I heard him sigh in exasperation.

(Sigh) Zena, I am a 4+ millennia old Cybertronian, Commander of the Autobots. I can _never_ have a normal life. Not even a human one.

"Otouto-kun, I shared that opinion when I came to this planet. And ya know what? It was a group of orphans that changed my mind. Now I'm happy truly happy. Your human form has the appearance and dare I say it, hormones of a 17 year old. I looked about 18; 600 years ago. I now look like I'm in my early twenties. Also, would you rather have been drugged on sleep meds or here?" Silence met my ear. I knew what he was thinking. "Just _try_ to have fun at least. There is another reason why Me and Ratchet practically kidnapped you, but I will tell you once I get home, ok?"

Alright, I will… try. . . . May I have a slice of cake? I knew he was looking in the fridge! I heard the door open! I giggled, "Hai. Go ahead but don't spoil your sup-!" He hung up as soon as I told him yes. _'Good grief he has such a sweet tooth. I wonder why?' _Oh well, I had better head home.

I walked out of the school towards my white and blue V-strom 650 motorcycle in my riding gear which consists of jeans, combat boots, gloves, and a white armored jacket. Hey, just because I'm more durable than a human doesn't mean I can't get hurt if I wreck. Lastly I put on my white helmet; it has the kanji for 'Sea' 海 on the side. I started the engine and drove home.

When I parked my bike in the tiny garage I saw Shinichi's lights on. _'Either he is watching TV or working on homework.'_ I thought. I went inside my house and saw the Ryuuseki school jacket on the coatrack. _'Thank Kami I left him a shirt, otherwise I would have had to beat those girls off with a stick.' _I entered the living room and what I saw kinda left wide eyed. 'Himoto-kun' or rather Optimus Prime, was eating triple layer chocolate fudge cake, sitting cross-legged on the couch, while watching… huh, Mythbusters. _'Did his eyes just light up at the word thermite?'_ His audio receptors twitched, and then he looked at me. I just smiled but in my head was this: HE IS SO F8K1ZG **ADORABLE!** He really is. Big eyes, twitching audios, head tilted ever so slightly, spoon in his mouth in mid bite, and a smudge of chocolate icing near the left side of his mouth. '_Must resist glomping.'_ I told myself. I instead got a napkin, pointed at the left side of my mouth and gave him the napkin. "Finish your cake. Let me cook dinner and then we'll talk." He nodded since his mouth was full of chocolaty goodness. Seven minutes later the bowl and spoon was in the sink, licked clean. 'Dear Kami he has such a sweet tooth. I must never let him near my German chocolates, or the Russian ones, because those are infused with vodka.' I reminded myself. Fifteen minutes after that I had teriyaki chicken and rice on the kitchen table. After eating we went back into the living room to talk. As soon as I sat down I dropped my happy smiley face and went into 'warrior mode'.

**Optimus's POV**

Zena's abrupt change made me pay full attention. There are few things that she is serious about: teaching, training, fighting, protecting children, and protecting anyone she has designated as family. Also protecting her human family the Ryuutons; the Ryuutons had adopted her into their clan 600 years ago. She has been their guardian eversince.

"Alright Optimus, I am going to be blunt." She only uses my full name when she needs my help and is _very_ serious. "I need your help. I have noticed a single presence to several presences stalking my students. And they're not human. I think it's a group of yokai." She stated without an ounce of humor. I couldn't believe yokai, Japanese demons existed, I am starting to think 600 years on earth has screwed up her processor. She saw my expression.

"Do not give me that 'are-you-drunk?' look. I didn't believe in them either until a year after my landing on Earth a group of tengu attacked four of my 'children'. One died from bloodloss, two had to get limbs amputated, and the fourth was kidnapped. Normal animals stayed away from my orphans. The talon marks and feathers were far too large for a normal bird. Yokai are like humans except yokai have supernatural abilities and don't die as easily. Plus they can be as ugly as fuck. (Zena has a mouth a very dirty mouth)." I still wasn't so sure about the existence of yokai. Zena felt my disbelief.

"Optimus Prime! I am fucking serious! Something or someone is after a student or the whole class! The field trip to Mount Ashibetsu is going to be dangerous. I tried to change the principal's mind but I failed. Please, I really need your help Optimus. I'm sorry I have such crazy ways of getting you off base and out of your office but I just want you to laugh and have fun for once. I miss my brother." She yelled then begged then apologized. That is when I realized that she was lonely. I always thought since she had such happy emotions and expressions all the time that she was fine. But I was wrong, she is happy but even though she has been living as a human for 600 years she is till separate from them. Every human she's met soon passes away. I don't think I have ever felt the way she does. I stay in Cybertronian form a majority of the time, I _fit_ in. I am the only one who is like her. We are the only Dairyms. She has been trying to rekindle our bond as twins. I've been pushing her away. _'I am such a stiff afthole.'_ I then did something I have never done since I was sparkling. I initiated physical contact. I hugged her. I felt my sister's thin yet strong arms return the gesture. I decided then and there to try and remove the mask of a stoic Prime, if only a little. Pulling apart I said, with warmth in my voice, "You didn't have to beg me. I can see why having me among the class will help. And knowing you, you probably have a suitcase packed for me, don't you?" Her expression was priceless. She was bug eyed and her mouth was wide open. I must be smirking. "Y-y-you y-you're smirking. You are actually fucking smirking. Holy shit in a handbasket! You're finally showing emotion! Yes yes yes! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She stuttered then squealed while jumping up and down. She then proceeded to glomp me, being careful of my audio receptors. Maybe this won't be so bad.


End file.
